1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insoluble resin-metal compound complexes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,124 discloses anion-exchange resins comprising water-insoluble, infusible resins containing a pyridyl nucleus, such as prepared from vinyl pyridines and vinyl quinolines and their alkyl and alkenyl derivatives by cross-linking with cyclic diene compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,781 discloses the use of an insoluble quaternary ammonium anion-exchange resin for the cyanidation of 1,4-dichlorobutane.
Herber et al., in the Journal of the American Chemical Society, Vol. 76 (1954), pages 987-991, disclose the anion-exchange behavior of anionic solutions of cobalt, copper, zinc, and gallium on a strongly basic resin, Dowex-1, a quaternary ammonium polystyrene-divinyl benzene copolymer.
Moore et al., in the Journal of the American Chemical Society, Vol. 72 (1950), pages 5792-3, disclose the adsorption of iron from a relatively concentrated hydrochloric acid solution on Dowex-1 by anion exchange.
Nachod et al., in Ion Exchange Technology (1956) published by Academic Press Inc., N. Y., N. Y., pages 292-297, disclose a tabulation of hydrometallurgical ion exchange applications with sulfonated and carboxylic cation exchange resins and weak and strong base anion exchange resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,096 discloses a polymerization catalyst comprising the reaction product of hydroxyl groups on the surface of an inorganic solid and an organometallic compound of a Group IVb metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,725 discloses a hydrogenation catalyst produced by reacting hydroxyl groups on the surface of a finely divided inorganic solid and an organometallic compound of a Group VIII metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,066 discloses a procedure for chloromethylating and crosslinking high molecular weight aromatic polymers and their conversion to ion-exchange resins by treatment with amines, polyamines, aminocarboxylic acids, aminosulfonic acids, or aminophosphonic acids, or by oxidation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,924 discloses a process for the preparation of mixed alkyl lead compounds employing as catalyst a metal salt of a strongly acid cationic exchange resin obtained by reacting a salt of the metal with the resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,954 discloses an oxidation catalyst comprising a macroreticular resin containing sulfonic acid groups, the hydrogen ion of which has been exchanged by a metal ion by loading the resin with an ionic form of the metal.